


craving

by velairs



Series: avalon potter + theodore nott one-shots & short stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love these two so much they are all I write about, Minor Canonical Character(s), Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Relationship(s), Sharing a Room, Slow Dancing, Takes place 7 years after the war, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velairs/pseuds/velairs
Summary: While on a business trip together, the neighbor’s loud music prevents Avalon and Theodore from sleeping. So, they try to make the best of it.





	craving

__ **_IT WAS WAY TOO LATE_ ** for him to be awake, but the muggle who rented the room next to theirs –  _ damn him  _ – would not turn off his absurdly loud radio. 

Nott sighed and rolled to the other side again, almost tangling himself on the blankets. 

‘Can’t sleep?’ He heard Avalon’s voice from the other side of the motel room.

‘No, you?’ 

She scoffed, not bothering to get up from the couch. ‘Take a guess.’

Nott merely chuckled, sitting up on his bed, staring at her from across the dimly lit room. There was still tension between them and no amount of time in shitty motel rooms would erase that, but now, instead of the first two weeks’ constant shouting, they began talking again, their friendly banter was somehow a stress relief for both of them.

‘I bet you’re two seconds away from kicking down their door and throwing that radio out of the window,’ he said.

‘You’re not wrong.’ She took one quick look at him and grinned, shifting her eyes to the ceiling again.

She could never look at him for too long these days, it always felt like someone was piercing a dagger through her heart and it was  _ definitely  _ not pleasant. 

She tried to keep herself from thinking too much about the past. Their past specifically. It was too complicated, it hurt too much.

Theodore’s feelings towards her were conflicted at best. He had loved her, he had thought that what they had was eternal, unbreakable.

But it wasn’t. She’d broken it. She’d broken him.

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to hate her, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many nights he spent thinking about what she did, no matter how many times they’d screamed at each other, he could never hate her.

And right now, when he looked at her, all he felt was longing.

He noticed the music had changed to a slower, calmer one. And Avalon was quietly singing along to it.

He raised his eyebrows at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. ‘You know this song?’

‘It’s one of my favorites. I’ve told you about this singer once.’

He narrowed his eyes, wrinkling his nose, something he always did when he was trying to remember something. ‘Ah, his name is Elvis, right?’ 

‘So, you remember.’

‘It’s a vague memory.’ He grins, staring at her for longer than he intended to.

‘Is it a good one?’

He looked down for a moment. Almost every memory he had about her was good, except for those after the end of their sixth year. Theodore wondered if those good, happy memories had somehow been tarnished by the war, by what came after it.

His eyes locked on hers. He didn’t need to look in the mirror to know his eyes were filled with longing. 

‘Yeah, it is,’ he finally answered, his voice cracking.

A small grin tugged at her lips, but she remained quiet.

Theodore noticed her eyes seemed vacant, somehow lifeless. Something had broken inside her too and he didn’t know exactly what it was, but he was desperate to find out, to help her even.

‘I think… you still owe me a dance,’ he blurted out.

She sat up, a confused look on her face. ‘I owe you  _ what? _ ’

He smirked playfully, pushing himself to his feet. ‘A dance. You said you’d dance with me at the Yule Ball back in our fourth year, but Blaise interrupted us.’

‘I can’t believe you’ll hold me to that promise after all these years.’

He only shrugged and offered her his hand.

She shot him an annoyed glance, although her lips curled into a small smile, and took his hand.

He pulled her to him, gently placing his hands on her waist. Theodore felt her body tense for a moment and he thought she was going to push him away. 

But she didn’t. Instead, Avalon put her hands on his shoulders as her body seemed to relax again. 

Nott could feel the coldness of her skin on his shoulders even through the fabric of his shirt. He’d always wondered why her skin was always so cold, or maybe he was just always warm, he couldn’t tell.

She looked down at their feet for a moment, then her eyes found his. ‘How do I…?’

Giving her a small, gentle smile, he pulled her closer to him by her waist. ‘Just follow my lead… and please try not to step on my feet.’

She let out a low chuckle, but her eyes seemed to avoid his this time. ‘Can’t make any promises.’

Slowly, they danced in the dim light – that is, if one could even call that dancing. They barely moved at all. Instead, they only kept each other close, they couldn’t bring themselves to care about actually  _ dancing _ .

Letting her hands slide down to his torso, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, hearing his heart beating against her cheek. She’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be this close to him, to feel his warm skin against hers.

He wrapped his arms around her in return, one of his hands gently running through her hair. Nott couldn’t recall the last time he’d felt like this, so calm, at peace.

Somewhere in the distance, they knew the song had reached its end, but they refused to let go of each other. They couldn’t. Not this time. Not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of it on the comments,,, only if you want to tho


End file.
